The described technology generally relates to a downloading method for downloading at least one software component onto a computing device, such as a mobile phone, the downloading method being implemented by the computing device comprising an information processing unit having a memory, the downloading method comprising the following steps:                downloading to the memory of a first application from a first distribution capability,        connection, via the first application, to a second distribution capability.        
The described technology also relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a computer program comprising software instructions which, when implemented by an information processing unit integrated in a computing device, implement such a downloading method.
The described technology also relates to a computing device, such as a mobile phone, including an information processing unit having a memory, the memory including a downloading application for downloading at least one software component, the downloading application comprising:                a first capability for downloading a first application to the memory from a first distribution capability, the first application being capable of connecting to a second distribution capability.        
The described technology also relates to a computer system comprising such a computing device.
One knows computing devices, such as a mobile terminal, that are run by an Android platform hosting various applications. The Android platform includes a Linux kernel, a set of library functions in C or C++, and a Dalvik Virtual Machine that is able to run the applications hosted by the Android platform.
For downloading one or more software components, one knows the use of the Google Play® system or a public server in order to download a first application, the first application being adapted to then connect it to a dedicated server to download the software component(s).
However, such downloading is not very secure, and it is, in particular, possible to corrupt the communication with the dedicated server. In addition, the download requires one to have a Google® account in order to download the first application, which is not always compatible with some applications such as the deployment of software components within an IT infrastructure of an enterprise.